What I Don't Know
by willbendforhonor
Summary: Mako has constantly avoided telling Asami about the kiss between him and Korra. After all, she's been through so much. But now that everyone's on Air Temple Island, will he still be able to keep it a secret?


**What I Don't Know**

**Chapter 1**

It's been a few days since Mako, Bolin and Asami have moved into Air Temple Island. The three were settling in just fine with the occasional reminder from Tenzin to keep the noise down whenever the group was getting too loud at their antics. Tenzin's kids have also warmed up to the newly arrived. Ikki and Bolin were getting along marvelously. Bolin can even speak faster than Ikki, much to everyone's amazement. Wherever Mako was, Jinora could also be seen at a safe distance, usually with a book in hand, but her attention is more focused on the firebender who politely pretended that he didn't notice that he was there. Meelo was the same with Asami, only less subtle.

"Meelo, I think your dad's calling you" Korra told the little airbending boy while she and Asami were picking fruits in the orchard.

"I didn't hear anything" Meelo turned around and listened closely just in case Tenzin called for him again.

"You better go and check" And after giving Asami a smile, Meelo leapt up into the air and began running back to the temples.

"Whew. I thought he'd never leave" Korra said to Asami, she put down the basket that they filled "I'm sorry that he hasn't left you alone since you got here"

Asami laughed "It's okay, I don't mind. He's actually a sweet kid"

"Meelo? Sweet? Really?" Korra said with a hint of confusion, then she just shrugged "Well, if you say so. But I wouldn't exactly call Meelo, _sweet._"

Asami let out another laugh at that and then she and Korra started to make their way back. Pema wanted them to bring the fruits that they got.

In the airbending training area, Mako and Bolin are practicing a few bending forms when the sound of laughter catches Bolin's attention. He looks up and sees Korra and Asami making their way to the temple's dining hall and they were conversing and laughing. Even though he can't hear what they're talking about, he can easily tell that the two girls were really happy and enjoying each other's company.

"Isn't it great how well Korra and Asami are getting along?" Bolin says to his brother while still watching the two girls.

Mako follows his brother's line of vision and smiles at the sight "Yeah, and at first I thought that they wouldn't get along."

"I didn't think that they'd be friends especially since they both happen to like you." Bolin said casually as he began to go through some of his bending forms again "You know, I didn't think that they'd be able to get past the whole 'Korra likes you but Asami's your girlfriend' situation."

"Umm . . . Yeah" Mako replied, clearly uncomfortable. He cleared his throat "Isn't it great?"

He must've not sounded convincing because Bolin turned to look at his brother and said seriously "Wait, Mako, Asami knows that Korra likes you right? And more importantly, she knows about the kiss you and Korra shared?"

"Of course she does" Mako lied, refusing to look at his brother in the eye.

"You didn't tell her now did you?" Bolin asked with a raise of his eyebrow

"I didn't know when to bring it up!" Mako blurted out "I was supposed to tell Asami after the championship match but then events with Amon happened, and now the whole issue with Hiroshi being an equalist, I just don't think that she needs to know about it right now."

Bolin put an arm around his brother "Trust me bro, she needs to know, the sooner, the better. And it would be best that she heard it from you as opposed to someone else."

Mako sighed "I know. I'll tell her, I'll tell her."

"Soon" Bolin pointed a finger at his brother.

"Soon" Mako replied, defeated "I promise."

Later that night, Asami found herself wandering in the gardens of the island. She loved the peace and quiet she that was somewhat magnified in the gardens as compared to the rest of the island. She found a comfortable place underneath one of the trees facing the sea and she sat there and just relaxed. Asami could hear the noise from the temples dying down as everyone turned in for the night. Sometime later, the only sounds that she could hear were the rustling of leaves and the occasional footsteps of the white lotus sentries who were doing their rounds. She knew that she should probably turn in for the night but she couldn't sleep even if she tried.

It's been days but the nightmare that she's gone through still hasn't left her. Every time she closed her eyes, it all came coming back.

"Asami?" a voice called out from the darkness. She sat up straight with a jolt. She reached up to her face and noticed that she'd been crying without her knowing it. Asami wiped the tears from her eyes and turned around to find Mako walking towards her.

She smiled at him, "Hey, what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing" he replied as he sat down next to her "Couldn't sleep?"

"I didn't even try" Asami told him her smile faltering.

Mako looked at Asami. He worried about her, around the others she acted normally, even smiling and laughing at everybody's antics. But now that it was just the two of them he could see the bags under her eyes, the frown that she masked behind her smile and the pain in her eyes. Mako's heart aches at the sight of her hurting.

Mako put her arm around her and Asami buries her face in his chest. But she doesn't cry, she has no more tears left. They stayed under the tree for most of the night, talking about nothing in particular all the while avoiding the topic of Asami's father. They told each other stories of their childhood of Asami's martial arts classes and Mako playing in the streets with Bolin. Mako told her stories of things that seemed pointless or nonsensical but he just wanted to take her mind of off the pain she was feeling, He'd do anything to make the pain disappear from her eyes.

Dawn was breaking and soon they saw the sun starting to climb on the horizon.

"We should probably go back to our rooms" Mako said starting to get up "They're going to freak out once they realize that we're missing"

Asami sighed "Yeah you're right" she said as she took Mako's hand to help her get up "Let's go".

Just as they were going to part ways to head into their separate dormitories, Asami turned back to face Mako and threw her arms around him. Mako stepped back in surprise but composed quickly and returned the hug.

"Thanks Mako" Asami whispered as she kissed him on the cheek and turned back to go to her room.

Mako stood there watching where Asami ran off to even though she was long gone. Guilt started to creep up on him. He went to find her last night to follow Bolin's advice and tell her about the kiss he shared with Korra, but upon seeing the look on her face he couldn't bring himself to hurt her even more. Mako turned to go back to his room in the boy's dormitory.

_I'll tell her soon. What she doesn't know won't hurt her._

_**A/N: I've been trying to write this story out for ages but in the middle I got into this massive writer's block. Thankfully here's the first chapter and I hope that I can get into the next chapters soon :D**_


End file.
